The Things We Take For Love
by June13
Summary: Just a little all dialogue where Remus and Sirius tell James and Peter their together. SLASH!


Yeah, don't own, wish I did, blah blah blah...

* * *

"Prongs, Wormy, we've got something to tell you lazy arses, so bring them with you!"

"Thanks for that Siri, let's just shout it out to the whole common room, love you too,"

"Oh, come on now, they only put us all in Gryffindor to keep the A.D.D. kids entertained,"

"Yeah, there's that, but still... You said we were only going to tell James and Peter,"

"I didn't shout 'My new fuck-buddy and boyfriend is Remus' now did I?"

"No..."

"Come on now, quit moping, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose,"

"I know, it's just..."

"...Yeah, what are they going to say?"

"Yeah...I'm scared,"

"Me too,"

"What do you think their going to say?"

"Well, in my professional opinion, Jamsies will be fine. He's too good of a person to not be. Peter, on the other hand, may take some...convincing. It's not like he's an amazing friend or anything! Don't be sad!"  
"But how do you know that's how they're going to react? You were never very good at predicting things like this,"

"Ya gotta give me some credit! I am good at other things,"

"I wasn't talking about sex, Sirius,"

"I was,"

"I know,"

"I'm just trying to help. I don't want you to be all sad 'cause it makes me sad too. I have been right before too,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Good; here they come,"

"What'cha need Sirius? I was actually having a nice conversation with Lily, you're lucky you mean so much to me,"

"You've been dating for the past three months, how can 'having a nice conversation' be big news?"

"No one asked your opinion on the matter, Remus,"

"Justing saying..."

"He's right, you know,"

"Shut it Peter,"

"You said you had something to say?"

"Yeah, well...uuhhh... Remus, would you like to explain?"

"Well... Maybe we could show them?"

"Are you sure you wanna do _that _in front of them?"

"Not _that_!!!! My God, Siri,"

"Sorry,"

"Waiting... I have very important things to do,"

"Like what? Have your way with Lily?"

"No! She wants to wait until marriage,"

"Then you can still have your way with her, just in your mind,"

"Sirius!"

"Eep!"

"Siri!"

"Remus?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Why are you holding hands with Sirius?"

That's what we wanted to tell you guys. Remus and I are... together,"

"What about me? I thought we had something special,"

"James, this isn't-"

"I know you're serious, it's fine,"

"I'm glad you feel that way, considering you've known me for-"

"That joke is so old!"

"I can't help it,"

"It's okay, love, we all know you have problems controlling yourself,"

"You better than anyone I'd imagine,"

"James! Look what you've done! Poor Peter's going to have a nasty lump tomorrow,"

"Oops... I didn't think he'd take it that bad..."

"Well, all in the life of.. right?"

"That's kind of the only entertainment he provides anyway... passing out at inopportune moments is kind of his specialty,"

"Don't be so mean,"

"You know you love it,"

"You know, you look really creepy with that smile; if I were Remus, I don't know what I'd do with that at night,"

"You get used to it, trust me,"

"I can't imagine how though,"

"I couldn't either,"

"Huh,"

"Sirius would like to point out he's still sitting next to Remus and that he feels very left out with people talking about him like he's not in the room,"

"Hypocrite,"

"Love you!"

"And there's that smile again,"

"I didn't even notice,"

"Interesting. Hey! Pete's twitching! Is that normal? Or is it because he's so...large?"

"That was cruel and you know it,"

"Awww, come one Siri, you know it's just too easy,"

"Only Remy can call me Siri, got it?"

"Yes sir,"

"... I wanna poke him,"

"Me too a little,"

"Atta boy Remy!"

"Yet again, James, that's Sirius' territory you've entered,"

"Sorry, I just can't help it!"

"We know, James, we know,"

"You think he's gonna wale up anytime soon?"

"No..."

"Nuh uh,"

"Didn't think so,"

"Alright, well then, James, you may go and get back to your Lily, and I think we've got somewhere else we should be,"

"Don't forget to silence the room,"

"We haven't yet,"

"I feel so dirty now,"

"No worries, Remy, you're just gonna have to live with it,"

"Oh yay,"


End file.
